


Paradise Warfare

by Am_Kreuz



Category: Original Work
Genre: Brutal Murder, Christian Character, F/M, Sexual Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 06:33:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4511562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Am_Kreuz/pseuds/Am_Kreuz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сюжета и смысла тут меньше, чем крови и аутизма, а что поделать. А вообще, я б это посвятил Нику Кейву, и его чудесным книгам.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paradise Warfare

***  
Наш дом очень маленький, намного меньше, чем дом судьи Дэвиса, но больше, чем дом семьи Берта. Наш дом - старый и сделан из дерева, а дом судьи Дэвиса сделан из красного кирпича. Это потому, что судья Дэвис богатый, а мы - нет. Отец говорит, что богатство - это грех, а отец знает все и обо всем. В нашем доме всего два этажа, а вокруг дома есть огород. Наша семья выращивает там овощи, чтобы в голодную зиму у нас всегда была пища. Кроме овощей в пищу идут овцы, овец мы держим в сарае за домом. Днем они выходят пастись в загоне вокруг сарая. Каждый день я должен убирать за ними и кормить их, чтобы у нас была пища в голодную зиму. Кроме этого я должен работать в саду и молиться о спасении нашей семьи. Мать готовит для нас с отцом пищу и стирает нашу одежду. И тоже молится. Отец, в основном, только молится. Он говорит, что это - самое важное в жизни.

Если обойти загон с овцами и повернуться к нашему дому спиной, можно увидеть дом семьи Берта, а за ним - осиновую рощу. За рощей стоит школа, в которую мы ходим, но ее нельзя отсюда увидеть. За школой - бескрайнее поле. Я не знаю, что там за полем. Мне нельзя уходить дальше школы. Берт говорит, что, если перейти поле, можно выйти на дорогу, которая ведет к городу. Я никогда не видел города и не знаю, что там. Берт тоже не видел. 

Дом семьи Берта еще меньше нашего и тоже сделан из дерева. Кроме этого дома у семьи Берта есть только сгоревший дровяной сарай. Ни сада, ни загона с овцами они не держат. С той стороны, где дровяной сарай примыкал к дому, стены дома почернели от копоти, а окна перестали быть прозрачными. Огород у семьи Берта тоже есть, но им никто не занимается, поэтому он заросший и темный.  
Семья Берта - это отец Берта и сам Берт. Их мать сейчас находится на небесах. То, что она сейчас находится на небесах, как-то связано со сгоревшим дровяным сараем, но Берт никогда не рассказывал мне об этом. Берт рассказывает, в основном, о Лили.

Берт мне нравится, прежде всего, потому, что отец Берта тоже частенько его бьет - так же, как мой отец бьет меня за грехи. Это называется Прощением.  
Берт не бьет меня, он всегда добр ко мне. Однажды он даже позвал меня собирать яблоки в роще. Яблоки там растут мелкие и кислые. Берту они не понравились, и он сказал, что в следующий раз залезет за яблоками в сад Судьи Дэвиса. Я не смог его отговорить, но с ним не пошел. Воровство - это тоже грех, больший грех, чем быть богатым. Впрочем, даже если Берт - грешник, больше мне общаться не с кем. Вернее, никто, кроме Берта, со мной не общается. Когда я был меньше, я расстраивался из-за этого, пока отец не объяснил мне, что другие дети с рождения воспитываются во грехе, и мне не нужно к ним приближаться. С тех пор я больше не расстраиваюсь. К сожалению, или же к счастью, отец не знает о моей дружбе с Бертом. Он поколотил бы меня, если бы узнал. Обычно я ему не лгу, лгать - это грех. Но он никогда и не спрашивал меня о Берте. Надеюсь, он никогда не спросит, и мне не придется лгать ему. Ведь скорее всего, Берт тоже воспитывался с рождения во грехе. Я стараюсь не думать об этом, и не слушаю Берта, когда он рассказывает мне о Лили, а рассказывает он о ней почти постоянно. Лили учится в нашей школе и нравится Берту.

Мне Лили совсем не нравится. Лили ядовитая - вся ядовитая, с кончиков ее накрашенных ногтей на пальцах ног до самой золотистой макушки. Берт говорит, что Лили красивая. Нет, Лили ядовитая. Я не должен считать ее красивой. Отец не говорил мне о падших женщинах, я слышал, как он говорил о них матери. Я думаю, он имел в виду как раз таких, как Лили. Такие красят ногти, даже на ногах, представляете. Такие смердят грехом. Так отец сказал матери, я слышал. Я не знаю точно, как смердит грех, этого он не уточнял. От Лили пахнет синтетической малиной. Приторный и порочный запах, который, наверняка, привлекает пчел, когда она идет в школу. Она ходит мимо нашего дома, потом мимо дома семьи Берта, потом через рощу. Когда я вижу, как по утрам она идет по дороге в своем коротком синем комбинезоне, с желтым рюкзаком и с желтыми резинками в желтых волосах, я отворачиваюсь от окна и читаю псалом. Когда я закончу читать, она уже будет достаточно далеко, и я смогу выйти из дома и тоже пойти в школу. Я не должен идти рядом с ней. Я не должен с ней разговаривать. Я уверен, что она - демон, который послан, чтобы испытать мой дух и плоть соблазном. Я не знаю точно, что это означает, но я читал об этом в отцовских книгах.

Мы не держим коров, поэтому вынуждены покупать молоко у миссис Симмонс. Миссис Симмонс мне нравится. Она очень добрая. А еще она живет одна. Как-то я спросил отца, где сейчас живет муж миссис Симмонс, и отец ответил, что ее муж сейчас горит в аду. Тогда я еще не знал, что значит "гореть в аду". Отец объяснил, что это место, куда после смерти обязательно попадут те, кто много грешит при жизни. Там, сказал он, есть только огонь, и демоны, которые пытают тех, кто много грешил. Он даже рассказал, как именно пытают. С тех пор я стараюсь никогда не грешить. Не знаю, как миссис Симмонс может быть такой доброй, если знает, что ее мужа сейчас пытают демоны.  
Дом миссис Симмонс стоит далеко от нашего дома и далеко от дома семьи Берта, чтобы дойти до него, нужно пройти через рощу, так же, как когда идешь в школу, но свернуть немного раньше. Там будет поворот. В деревне мало улиц, и домов тоже мало, поэтому я запомнил все повороты и все дома. Мне сложно запомнить много всего сразу, но я стараюсь. Не люблю, когда отец ругается и бьет меня.

Однажды я встретил Лили в роще, когда шел купить молока у миссис Симмонс. Это было сложным испытанием. 

***

Она улыбается и открывает мне свои объятия и протягивает ко мне руки, она думает, что я сдался, что она сломала меня и перехитрила, и я шагаю к ней покорно, и она вся сияет в редких лучах солнца, пробившихся сквозь деревья сюда, на поляну, вся светится, она не знает, что я давно разгадал ее имя, ее настоящее имя - Лилит, она думает, что подчинила меня, что я не справлюсь с соблазном, но я шагаю к ней, прямо в ее свет, в липкий приторный запах синтетической малины, в бесстыдно приглашающие тонкие руки, в паучьи пальцы с обкусанными ярко-малиновыми ногтями, и, прежде, чем она успевает притянуть меня к себе и пожрать мою душу, я всаживаю нож ей в живот. Она вскрикивает, как будто беззащитно, как будто думает, что я ей поверю, и падает, увлекая меня за собой.  
Светлые волосы рассыпаются по грязи и мху, лямка комбинезона спадает с загорелого плеча, и на мгновение я вижу не похотливого демона, а прекрасное существо. Возможно, так должны выглядеть ангелы. Я не знаю. В отцовских книгах очень мало говорилось о рае и ангелах, и очень много - о демонах и вечных страданиях в аду. Потом я вспоминаю, что она - всего лишь один из смертных грехов. В ней нет ничего ангельского. Когда она начинает плакать, я вижу, что по ее щекам стекают не слезы, а прозрачный маслянистый яд, она смертельна для меня, смертельна для любого, и прекрасна, и я понял, как обращаться с демонами, вроде нее,  
Я бью ее ножом снова и снова, в этой роще среди болот.  
Наш Бог давно сошел с ума. А я делаю все правильно.  
Я и не замечал, что здесь так темно. Это существо плачет под моими руками и губами, все в мазуте. перья слиплись. не отмыть. веревки давно раскисли в густой болотной сырости воздуха и упали на пол, а существо все еще боится пошевелиться, боится оттолкнуть меня, потому что знает, что ничего, кроме меня, больше не будет, и цветы в мягких волосах вянут от моих прикосновений и рассыпаются в сухую мертвую пыльцу.  
Оказывается, мне так нравится ломать красивые вещи, эту сладкую,жаркую, затягивающую мерзость.  
я погружаюсь в цветы. душные, жаркие, терпкие волны цветов. мое горло забито нежными лепестками. мои уши и глаза забиты нежными лепестками. запах синтетической клубники, рвущийся из-под влажной кожи. прекрасные цветы, покрытые слизью и металлом, несовпадение форм, трение и сопротивление.  
Я проваливаюсь в волчью яму, а она полна цветов, и моя черепная коробка теперь выстлана жестокостью изнутри.

Я знаю, Бог видит нас двоих сейчас, и ему нравится то, что он видит. Ему нравится, как мы сливаемся с небом в общем кровавом оскале, ему нравятся песни, которые поет Лилит из-под моей ладони, немые песни без слов и мотива, самые искренние молитвы, что я слышал за всю свою жизнь.  
Наверное, теперь я понял, что имел в виду отец каждый раз, когда говорил о голодной зиме, вот он - этот голод, страшный и раздирающий, его не утолят даже все забитые овцы из нашего загона, даже все запасенные овощи из нашего огорода, и вот она - эта зима, чей холод терзает все тело изнутри, и вот они - эти демоны, но они не пытают меня, отец ошибался, они помогают мне, ведут мои руки, потому что я никогда не знал в себе столько силы, и это тело подо мной - легкое, как тряпичное пугало, но извивается, как змея, я читал об этой змее в отцовских книгах, она хочет только соблазнить меня и забрать в ад, а я не хочу в ад, поэтому зажимаю ей рот все плотней и все орудую ножом где-то там, внизу, где мне не видно, и ее ядовитые лживые слезы заливают мне руки и лицо. 

Потом она перестает извиваться и молиться, и тогда я могу встать, привести в порядок свою одежду и столкнуть ее тело в болото. Я надеюсь, я не согрешил.

 

Я вспоминаю, как Берт сказал, что нам понадобятся деньги.

***  
Судья Дэвис визжит, как боров, когда я втыкаю в него нож. Он и жирен так же, как хорошо откормленный боров, поэтому нож входит в его рыхлое брюхо легко, сразу на всю длину лезвия. Кровь судьи заливает рукоятку, и на секунду я боюсь, что нож так и выскользнет из пальцев и провалится в жадную, чавкающую, как болото, плоть судьи, но потом мне все же удается перехватить рукоятку поудобнее и провернуть. Судья визжит и визжит, а я думаю о том, как яркая ядовитая кровь Лилит на лезвии сейчас мешается с его гнилой жирной кровью. Он должен радоваться такому дару, думаю я, а он заваливается на бок, на дорогой ковер, и не визжит больше, только булькает и давится своей же кровью, и дорогой ковер под ним напитывается кровью и чернеет. Отец говорил мне, что богатство - это грех.

Я нахожу деньги судьи Дэвиса в комоде в его спальне.  
Я смотрю в зеркало и представляю, как тело Лилит сейчас погружается в болото, медленно, так медленно.  
Когда я попаду в ад, я сгорю, и прекрасное существо, убитое мной, будет вдыхать мой пепел с жадной радостью.  
Прекрасное существо молчит со мной голосом разрывной пули. Оно больше не заговорит со мной и не попытается больше соблазнить.  
Прекрасное существо с кровавыми цветами в волосах смотрит на меня из отражения в зеркале. Теперь вся вода в мире отравлена. Видишь, отец, я пережил голодную зиму. Это очень просто. 

Я иду домой. Сквозь дыру в небе капает бензин. рубашка липнет к плечам, голова кружится от испарений.  
Во огороде я не встречаю ни отца, ни матери. На кухне и в спальне их тоже нет. Я знаю, где они теперь. Они в подвале, молятся о спасении. Я слышу жалобный голос матери, там, под полом, и слышу, как громко и уверенно отец читает Псалом. Я помню, как отец говорил, что там, в подвале мы спрячемся, когда начнется страшный суд, и будем молиться о спасении. Иногда он просто запирал меня там, чтобы я привык сидеть в темноте и молиться. Страшного суда нужно ожидать каждый день, говорил он. Я могу спуститься к ним, но я больше не хочу видеть отца. Он обманул меня и не подсказал, как укрыться от демонов.

Я ухожу из дома и иду к Берту. Я обещал. 

На середине пути я слышу выстрел. Потом подхожу ближе и вижу Берта со старым ружьем в руках. Он говорит, что всегда хотел убить своего отца. Он говорит, что всегда ненавидел его. Он говорит, что отомстил за свою мать. Я не знал мать Берта. Я не знаю, почему она на небесах. Я даже не знаю, что означает слово "ненависть". Такого не было в отцовских книгах. Может быть, позже, я спрошу у Берта, что означает эти слова. Не сейчас. Сейчас Берт заводит отцовскую машину. 

У Берта огромные бархатные зрачки и наждачные губы. Берт не смотрит на дорогу, когда ведет машину. Берт щурится на солнце. Берт выжимает сцепление. Берт треплет меня по волосам, не снимая потрепанных перчаток с обрезанными пальцами. Он говорит, что я молодец. Он еще не знает о Лилит. Я скажу ему позже. А потом все-таки спрошу, что такое "ненависть". Перчатка Берта пахнет кожей и грязью. Наверное, я просто люблю грязь.


End file.
